


Black Boots

by Celandine



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Boot Worship, Fetish, First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-22
Updated: 2009-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chekov likes to polish his boots. Sulu likes to watch him do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Boots

No mechanical boot-polishing device is ever quite as satisfactory as the human hand. Granted, on board a starship there isn't much opportunity to get one's boots seriously dirty – unless sent on an away mission to a planet – but over time even shipside dust and smudges accumulate and necessitate polishing.

Years ago Hikaru worked out a method for doing it which is relatively quick and of adequate quality to pass inspections, a prime consideration back when he was a cadet and those were something to worry about. Once a week, still, he pulls out all his uniform boots and polishes them, rubbing in the waxy substance with efficient strokes. It takes him perhaps five minutes per pair to make them adequate for another seven days.

Pavel, Hikaru notices, has a rather different approach. When Pavel brings out the polish, Hikaru knows it will be a good hour or more before he's through, though he does it every week the same as Hikaru does. He applies the polish in an even black haze and uses a soft cotton rag that Hikaru suspects is an old undershirt, rubbing more and more lightly as he progresses until he is positively caressing the now mirror-bright leather.

It makes Hikaru's mouth dry to watch. He tries to pretend he doesn't notice, but he can't help imagining how it would feel to have those sensitive fingers touching _him_ , living skin instead of inanimate leather. Every week he finds it more difficult to control his physical reaction.

"Excuse me," Hikaru mutters finally one day when Pavel brings out the polish.

"The smell, it bothers you?"

Pavel's eyes are round and worried.

"No. I just, um, remembered that I'm supposed to meet someone for a chess game," Hikaru lies.

"May I come and watch? These, they can wait," says Pavel, gesturing at the neat row of waiting boots and beginning to rise. "I would enjoy learning your chess strategies."

Hikaru swallows. _Caught._ Now what can he do?

"Oh, wait. It's Tuesday, isn't it? We're supposed to play tomorrow, not today. I lose track sometimes of the days on board ship," he tells Pavel, and sits down again, pulling out a PADD and pretending that he's going to read. "I'll ask Johnson if he minds and let you know."

He _does_ occasionally play with the lieutenant from Engineering, so if he has to, he can probably manage to set up a game tomorrow.

Pavel nods. "I too lose track sometimes," he says, and sits, gracefully cross-legged, reaching for the first boot.

His attention is apparently entirely on what he is doing. Hikaru breathes a quiet sigh of relief and allows himself to watch surreptitiously, making sure that the angle of the PADD conceals his burgeoning erection. Pavel would never believe that Hikaru finds the latest issue of _Stellar Mechanics_ exciting in quite _that_ way. His mind drifts and he falls into a pleasant lassitude, watching Pavel and fantasizing.

"Hikaru."

Pavel says his name quietly, without looking up from his busy hands.

"Yes?"

Hikaru has been deep enough into his daydream that he is unsurprised that Pavel has spoken, though usually he polishes in silence.

"Would you like me to do yours also?"

"Uh." Hikaru swallows. "Yes, thank you."

He has to carry them to Pavel, awkwardly, hoping that Pavel will not notice his arousal.

Pavel takes the boots with a sunny smile that makes Hikaru's heart turn over, and polishes them with just as much care as he does his own, until they reach the same blinding glossiness. Meanwhile, Hikaru watches and yearns.

The next several times that Pavel polishes his own boots, he makes the same offer, and Hikaru agrees each time. He thinks that his boots _feel_ different, somehow, when he wears them after Pavel has worked on them, although he could not explain what the difference is.

One day on the bridge, in the middle of an exceptionally dull shift, the captain remarks on the gleam of his boots, and Hikaru flushes slightly as he admits that Pavel is the one who has polished them. The captain's mouth quirks, so little that Hikaru is not sure he's seen it, but he congratulates Pavel solemnly on the excellence of his technique.

"Why _do_ you want to polish my boots as well as your own?" Hikaru finally thinks to ask, once they have gone off-duty that day and are back in their quarters.

Pavel turns pink and doesn't answer.

"You do a wonderful job, but I can't believe anyone likes polishing boots _that_ much, that he'd do more than he had to," Hikaru persists. "So why?"

"I..." Pavel gulps. "I like to see you in them when they shine." He adds something in Russian, and Hikaru frowns.

"What did you say?"

Pavel knows that Hikaru has a good memory; he can go to Uhura later and repeat the sounds to find out what Pavel has said, if he needs to. He did that a few times when they first shared quarters.

"You look... wery handsome, with your boots shining," Pavel mumbles, looking at the floor.

Hikaru licks his dry lips. "I do?"

He moves towards Pavel, who is perched on the edge of his bed, and sits down next to him.

"I like the way yours look on you, too," Hikaru says. "I've always admired... them."

Pavel's eyes seem huge, and Hikaru realizes that it's because they are only inches away an instant before his lips brush Pavel's. He jerks back immediately, afraid, but Pavel puts a hand around the back of Hikaru's neck and pulls him in again.

His lips are warm and his tongue is eager as he kisses Hikaru, and Hikaru groans and kisses back, feeling those hands he's fantasized about so many times now holding him, caressing him as lovingly as Pavel touches the boot leather when he polishes it.

Hikaru presses tiny kisses all over Pavel's face, eyelids, nose, ears, everywhere, until Pavel is laughing at him, and Hikaru is laughing too, a bubble of joy welling up that this is happening, that Pavel feels the same way about Hikaru as Hikaru feels about him.

"Have you ever, with a man?" Hikaru whispers, and Pavel shakes his head.

"Me either," says Hikaru.

"We will learn together," Pavel says firmly, and starts kissing Hikaru again, rubbing against him.

They are both still fully dressed, boots and all, but when Pavel reaches down to pull off his boots so that he can remove his trousers, Hikaru stops him.

"Leave them on – you don't know how often, how much I wanted to do this, watching you polishing them," Hikaru says. He bites his lip and adds, "It was the most erotic thing I've ever seen."

Pavel touches Hikaru's cheek. "I will leave them then, and you must leave yours on too."

They tug their trousers and underpants to mid-thigh as a compromise, and toss their tunics on the floor, pressing skin to warm skin. Pavel's cock is hot, the head of it damp in Hikaru's hand when he reaches between them, and Pavel moans like he's going to fall apart right there.

Hikaru looks at Pavel's face, rapt, eyes closed to focus on Hikaru's touch, and then along their bodies to where his own hand holds their two cocks together, and then further down again to the gleam of two pairs of polished Starfleet-issue boots at the end of their interlaced legs – and he shudders at the unexpected beauty of this moment, and kisses Pavel once more, slowly, their mouths clinging together as he strokes himself and Pavel with the same concentration that Pavel has always used when polishing.

"Yes, Hikaru, yes," Pavel murmurs, and his hand joins Hikaru's on their cocks, rubbing, stroking, caressing.

As orgasm overtakes him Hikaru cries out against Pavel's shoulder, sorry to have come first and too soon, but Pavel follows almost immediately, so that their hands and cocks and stomachs are all smeared and sticky with their mingled semen.

"Ai," Pavel sighs, nestling close. "Hikaru."

Disregarding their mess, Hikaru puts his arm around Pavel.

"Pavel." He kisses Pavel's temple. "We should have done this a long time ago."

Pavel's mouth moves against his skin in a smile.

"When I polished your boots, I imagined I was touching you like that," he says.

"You did?" With one still-booted foot Hikaru rubs along Pavel's calf. "No wonder I couldn't keep my eyes off you while you were doing it. Well."

"I will still polish them, if you want. I like to do that for you. And maybe," Pavel's voice takes on a teasing note, "maybe sometime we can do this with _just_ the boots, no clothes."

Hikaru breathes faster at the thought. He may never have been with another man before, but he knows what two men can do, and the image of Pavel taking him from behind, both wearing only their boots, is almost enough to make his cock harden again already.

"I'd like that," he says, an understatement, as they hold on to each other a little tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> For emiime, who wanted Chekov/Sulu, doin' it with their boots on, as an inducement to share her Chekov/McCoy kink fic.


End file.
